


Light of the Soul

by catestrophey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Harassment, Multi, Security Guard, Sexual Harassment, Speciests, Tags May Change, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catestrophey/pseuds/catestrophey
Summary: Fate could be a fickle thing.It could start you off with a wonderous start, giving promise to a peaceful gathering; only to reverse and send you spiraling down in the wrong direction in a moment's notice. It could lead you down all sorts of paths that seemingly never end or to ones that you hope never do - you just have to hope you make the right choices along the way.- - -Based around 6-7 years after monster kind's release from the mountain, we'll follow our dear reader as she tries her best to keep up with the events laid out before her. Perhaps she'll make the right choices as fate carries her along.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Light of the Soul

The longer the day dragged on, the more you began to wonder what kind of cruel high fate seemed to be on today.

At the start of the day, everything seemed to be going perfectly fine - pretty great, actually, if you properly reflect on the morning.

It started out with you slowly waking up a few minutes before your alarm, a gentle calm present in your mind after a night of uninterrupted rest, and an insurmountable comfort from being in the perfect position and having the perfect temperature surrounding your form from both under and out of the covers. By the time your alarm went off, you were already properly awake with a pleasant feeling settled in your chest that brought along a fondness that reflected on the rest of your routine you easily glided through. Your drive to work was even pleasant for once - something that rarely happened due to idiots late for work on the highway and the jerks at the toll booths between the clans. You’d even arrived early for once, something even rarer than a pleasant drive to work. 

But that was when things seemed to begin spiraling. When you got out of your car and you began to close the car door, your sleeve got snagged on a broken jagged piece of rubber that lined the inside of the door and your fingernail somehow landed perfectly between the fast-closing door and the frame of the car. With blood beginning to creep under your fingernail and pain shooting up your index finger that you fruitlessly had in a death grip, you somehow managed to keep yourself from cursing and letting a waterfall of tears spring from your eyes. You were in a mall parking lot for stars sake and there were people around - you couldn’t let them see one of the security guards burst into tears from an, albeit badly, smashed fingernail. After a few minutes, you managed to wrangle yourself together enough to go inside and switch shifts with the early morning guard, allowing yourself a few minutes to try and nurse your poor finger as you watched the cameras for any sign of potential incidents. 

Then, as if fate had read your mind, a group of both humans and monsters in the food court were approached by a group of wanton humans that looked to be about in their late 40s to their 50s potentially. As a few words were exchanged between the groups, it became obvious to you immediately that they were both growing more and more agitated with one another as they obviously weren’t receiving the feedback they’d wanted. With a quick sigh aimed at your still painfully pulsing finger, you checked your equipment on your belt and stepped one of the pairs of shoe pads near the door that activated and allowed you to quickly glide out of the office and to the opposite corner of the bustling mall to where the food court was in a matter of seconds. You were always a little giddy whenever you put them on despite having worked at the mall for years now, although the immense fascination had eventually died down after a few months of having to use them almost every day. By the time you reached the scene, there was already a crowd of curious onlookers surrounding the, now yelling, groups.

“-ou PIG! You had no right to say such disgusting shit! You should’ve already expected us to say something back!”

“The bitch shouldn’t be wearing such a slutty outfit if she doesn’t want someone to say something!”

“They’re wearing a SWEATER!”

. . . You could already tell today was gonna be another long day. 

“Excuse me,” you stated, voice raised a bit to hopefully get a word in edgewise at a normal volume instead of yelling immediately to gain attention. 

“She’s not even wearing pants with it!”

“They have SHORTS that you can clearly see!”

“Excuse me!” You tried again, voice raised a bit higher as you stared at the two figured yelling at one another in growing agitation. 

“Well they shouldn’t be so short!”

“That’s LITERALLY THE POINT OF SHORTS!”

“EXCUSE ME!” You finally yelled, quite done with being ignored by the two in front of you who finally looked your way. You noted at the moment that one appeared to be a tall female-presenting fish monster with striking red hair while the other appeared to be an older human male around his late 40s - and obviously, both seemed very irate at being interrupted.

“Would you two mind cooling it and explain to me what’s happened here?” You demanded, your arms crossed in agitation as you stared at the two, waiting patiently. The man to your right seemed eager to explain his side first, going so far as to cut off the agitated fish monster to your left. 

“When my buds and I were walking down the mall, we passed by their group and I paid that ungrateful slut over there a compliment,” the man huffed out, leaning past the fish monster to point at the ambiguously-presenting human that was behind her and another similarly presenting human. “I guess ‘people’ these days find everything offensive.” He scoffed, crossing his arms and tilting his head upwards in an attempt to seem better than the people before him. 

You managed to hold in the urge to roll your eyes at this guy somehow. My stars, it’s the same shit every time, you remarked in your mind, turning towards the fish monster now, “What’s your side?”

“Well-” The fish monster began before being swiftly cut off by the exasperated man who clearly didn’t want them to speak up, “What did he not explain-”

“Ah, ah, ah, none of that, I’m hearing both sides.” You jumped out in turn, shooting a quick look in the direction of the glaring group till they quieted. “Now then; what’s your side’s story?”

“We were minding our own business getting some food when this guy comes up to us and starts saying disgusting shit about Fr- Fi’s body. I wasn’t about to sit there and listen to them get harassed by this idiot!” They exclaimed with a scowl on their face, pointing an exasperated finger at the now fuming man who seemed all the more eager to start another shouting match, “That’s not even what happened you dirty fucking monste-”

“ALRIGHT then, that settles it,” You interject quickly, already seeing what would come in the near future if you let this continue on for even a second more. Your exclamation seemed to draw the attention of both groups, however - one side hopeful that you’d believe them while the other seemed smug and confident that you’d choose their side. As much as you’d like to give your thoughts on the matter, you knew you needed to get some backup to escort the guilty party out, so you quickly reached up to tap the little device in your ear three times in quick succession to call out a particular guard you knew was watching this fiasco on the cameras before turning back to the groups.

“As part of the Helios Mall Policy-” You started, glancing between the two groups and noting how one seemed to hold their breaths while the other’s leers grew wider before continuing with a hint of smugness in your tone, “harassment of any kind is unacceptable and looked down upon. As such, I’m going to have to ask you to leave, sir. If your group would like to stay they can since they didn’t participate in your harassment, but it is highly advised that they leave as well as to avoid any further confrontation.” 

Ah, there it is, you mused in your mind, inwardly holding in a grin, the shock of being knocked down a peg. Always satisfying to see. 

“Wha-” “If you refuse to leave the premises, both human and Pearl clan law enforcement will be called to escort you out for trespassing on private property. Hi, Danny, could you please help this gentleman find his way to the exit? Thank you.” You curtly nodded in farewell before stepping aside for both the flabbergasted man and the towering figure behind him, watching smugly as his group followed behind him with scowls and dirty looks on their faces. Once you watched them fully round the next corner and finally get out of sight, you turned around to face the other group with a warm smile and small nod.

“I hope that you three are alright after that. I know that people like that can be insufferable and never seem to realize their wrong, but perhaps now he’ll think twice before harassing someone here.” You hummed in amusement, catching eyes with all three members who each had some version of an appreciative look on their faces.

“Do you require any further assistance? If not, I need to be returning to the office.” Once you confirmed that at least one person shook their head ‘no,’ you began to turn and nodded once more in farewell. “If not, then I hope the rest of your visit is well. I apologize for the confrontation and I hope you return even after today. Thank you!” You kept your farewell curt as required by company policy to avoid possible legal issues, and turned your body fully to begin gliding away. 

Before you could even get a few inches away, however, you felt a small tug on your hand, holding in a painful hitch of your breath as you were vividly reminded of this morning’s injury. You sucked in a bout of breath from your nose to calm yourself before you turned your head to the side of the hand holding yours in inquiry, a friendly face a few feet past your shoulder greeting you as said person mouthed a silent ‘Thank you’ before letting go of your hand. You gave another curt nod and a hopefully friendly smile as you resumed on your way back to the office, your finger clutched gently between your hand once more as you let a flurry of curses reign your mind. 

The rest of the day till the end of your shift was mostly the same - you’d notice a disturbance on the cameras, you’d go resolve it, and then you’d return. Except, this time fate seemed determined to remind you that this was indeed going to be a bad day.

Somehow at least once during each remaining hour of your shift, you managed to hurt your finger more and more; tapping on the keyboard too aggressively, knocking it against the desk, accidentally stepping on it when you were tying your shoes, etc. You’d even managed to get it slammed in something, again, but this time it being your desk. 

Your finger wasn’t even the only problem during the day, either. For some odd reason, there seemed to be a spike in confrontations today, be it from similar incidents to this morning or smaller ones. At some point during the day, you’d gotten a drink thrown on you from an angry person for not believing their side, nearly got punched for asking someone to hand over their stolen items, and then cussed out multiple times from angry customers for things you had no idea about. 

And you’d even gotten groped today! You, a SECURITY GUARD with both a taser and a baton on display! You couldn’t believe the stupidity of people sometimes. 

Needless to say, you were very much both mentally and physically exhausted by the time your shift was over. Your finger throbbing in pain and the nail cracked where it’d gotten smashed multiple times, your brain signaling the oncomings of a migraine, and your energy wore thin, you finally were allowed to leave the giant mall and trek your way back to your car and, eventually, your home. 

Your reasoning for saying that fate seemed to be riding a cruel high was a simple one, really. The events from today were reason enough in themselves. However, it seemed fate wasn’t quite done with you yet - because damn did it hurt getting full-blown tackled into your yard by both a heavy white mass of fur and two very different sized skeletal bodies.


End file.
